


LawLu Prompts

by Ghost__cat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom!Luffy, Canon Universe, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kinda, Law is a softie, Lingerie, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Master/Pet, Missing his boyfriend hours, Name-Calling, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Names, Phone Sex, Rough Sex, Top!Law, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost__cat/pseuds/Ghost__cat
Summary: Collection of LawLu prompts: from the sweetest fluff to the most shameless smut!//not taking any requests at the moment, sorry!//
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 32
Kudos: 185





	1. Phone sex (smut)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys :)
> 
> So, I'm currently doing prompts on tumblr (come scream at me @ghost-kitty btw) and decided to share the LawLu ones here too!  
> (Requests are closed for now!)
> 
> The chapters will range from sweet fluff to shameless smut and from canon universe to different AUs.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy the first chapter!
> 
> Prompt: Phone sex  
> Rating: explicit

_Something feels wrong,_ Law thinks as he wets his finger to turn the page of his novel – a cheesy romance story that he’s only reading because Shachi recommended it to him. The bastard. _‘You will absolutely love it,’_ he said, _‘the main character is a doctor,’_ he said. Yeah, only that he forgot to mention how fucking bad and cheesy it is.

But he keeps reading it anyway because the medical inaccuracies are kind of cracking him up. Only internally of course. Maybe a slightly louder exhale through the nose here and there.

It’s entertaining if he’s being honest and yet he very much intends to give Shachi an earful later.

He’s cozy, sitting on his comfortable couch in his pajama pants and his favorite fluffy blanket with polar bears on it wrapped around him. A cup of freshly made coffee nearby to round it all up. A perfect way to spend his day off, really. But…

There’s something missing.

But what could it be? He has everything he needs to spend the entire day in perfect peace and quiet...

_Ah_. That’s it.

He loves to have some silence and time to himself to relax. It’s just that since Luffy moved in with him, he hardly ever gets it nowadays. And now that he finally has some time to himself without a shouting nuisance around it feels kind of… weird.

He really was looking forward to this week, with Luffy gone to visit his grandfather with his two brothers. But now that his energetic ball of sunshine isn’t around to get on his nerves he actually really misses it. Oh what can he say; Law just really loves his boyfriend despite him always nagging about Luffy’s loud nature.

As if on cue his phone starts buzzing. Law smiles softly when he reads Luffy’s name on the screen. The smile disappears soon though to make place for his jaw to drop to the floor.

He can’t believe what he’s seeing. He expected to see his adorable boyfriend to smile his bright grin at him when he saw that there is a picture attached. What he _didn’t_ expect though was to open the file to not see a smile on his boyfriend’s face, but a small ‘o’ formed by his rosy lips instead. His big eyes are glazed and filled with lust, soft skin covered in a thin sheen of sweat and good lord – Law gulps – three fingers deep inside his asshole.

**“Torao~ I miss u”** reads the message but Law can’t even really piece the letters together to understand the sentence. His brain is reeling as he takes in the sight of his beautiful boyfriend; naked and probably breathing heavily. Fuck! His pajamas are already tenting, his cock now wide awake and interested.

The next message comes soon.

**“Torao I’m so lonely… I miss your cock so much!”**

Before Law even can make any sense of the situation his phone buzzes again. Another picture.

Law almost drops his phone to the floor as he opens the message, hands trembling from excitement.

Subconsciously he has started to palm himself through his pants and he licks his lips as he stares at the image.

Luffy has his legs spread wide open, the arm holding the camera probably hooked underneath his knee to get the right angle. Oh and what a heavenly angle it is!

His cute little cock is pressed flush against his abs, balls looking full and heavy and fuck… his hole is stretched wide open and gaping. The picture is slightly blurry probably due to Luffy’s hand shaking. He can see it in his mind perfectly, how Luffy is panting and trembling as he pleasures himself, soft moans escaping his lush lips.

Shit! He could cum right then and there just from remembering how hot and tight his hole is, how it clenches around his cock while he mercilessly pounds him into the mattress until he can only whine Law’s name in ecstasy.

He takes a few labored breaths, trying to calm down a bit before he finally answers.

**“Fuck baby, are you that needy? Missing my cock that much already?”**

His phone vibrates again, only this time it’s a call. Law answers it immediately and god is he glad that he did. Luffy should always greet him with such a sinful moan. “ _Law_ ,” he mewls, his voice weak and hoarse. “I- ah… I miss your cock so much… please… Need to hear your v-voice!”

That’s it! Law can’t wait any longer. He pulls his throbbing cock out of his pants and starts to stroke himself in the same rhythm as Luffy’s ragged little huffs coming through the speaker. “Fuck baby,” he growls, “you’re such a naughty boy. Aren’t you worried about your family hearing your filthy little moans?”

“N-no… they are out of the h-hah house…”

Law speeds up his pace, jerking off ferociously. “Oh yeah? How comes that they left you behind?”

“Law-!”

“Tell me!” he demands, getting a needy whine as a reward.

“I… I told them that I’m n-not feeling well…”

Law smirks. “Oh? You lied so you can send me all these lewd pictures to get me all hot and bothered? What a good boy you are.”

The teen lets out a loud moan, almost sending Law over the edge with how sensual it sounds. “What are you doing right now?” he then asks, stilling his hand for a moment to prevent himself from coming too soon. This is way too much fun to end it already.

“Fi-fingering my ass… god _Law_ … I want your cock! Please, _please_ I need it so bad!”

He decides to have mercy with his boyfriend. After all he has been a very good slut, begging so sweetly. Fumbling with his phone he finally manages to take a picture of his rock hard cock, tattooed hand gripping the girthy shaft, tip red and swollen and shiny with pre-cum.

The line is silent for a while after he sent the picture, the loud pants coming from Luffy the only sound to break the silence.

“La-ah!” Luffy suddenly moans - no screams - loud and unashamed. He knows that tone, the shaky voice. Luffy is close.

“Hey,” Law warns, “don’t cum just yet!”

“Love your cock… oh god Law I love your cock so much!”

He can see it before his eyes, how Luffy’s face is flushed in a nice pink color, his chin messy with drool and eyes rolling back into his skull. He’s seen it so many times but this time… this time Law got him there just from sending him a picture of his dick. It twitches in his hand at the thought, swelling even more alongside his ego.

“Of course you love my cock, baby. You’re a good little slut after all. Are you thinking about how good it feels to get fucked open by my fat cock, huh? How your tight little pussy has to stretch so much to take all of it?”

Luffy whimpers weakly, his ability to speak long gone.

Law grips his cock tighter, relishing in the feeling and the mental image of Luffy riding him into kingdom _cum_. “Fuck baby… I wish I could be there with you. I would fuck you so good. Would fuck your cute little hole open until you don’t even remember your own name.”

“Hah… Law…”

The noises coming from Luffy are so sinfully hot, Law almost loses control completely. He’s painfully close by now, dick almost hurting from holding back. He keeps stroking his length though, the pleasure way too intense.

“Tell me what you want to do, baby,” he demands, knowing full well that it’s torture for Luffy to be ordered to speak. A smirk tugs at his lips when he hears the teen’s desperate moan.

“Want to…,” he croaks, “want you to fuck my mouth… hah…”

“Of course. Good little slut, you love to choke on my dick, don’t you?”

“Yes love it, _love it_! Please Law… I’m so… ah… close!”

“I would fuck your little throat so good baby. You’d like that, yeah? Love it when I shove my cock deep down your throat until it bruises.”

“Y- ahhh!”

“Or do you want to get on all fours for me, hm? Lifting your perfect little ass up in the air for me to take.”

Luffy is blabbering unintelligibly; the only thing Law can make out is his name occasionally leaving his boyfriend’s lips between the other slurred nonsense. 

His own cock aches in his hand, begging for release as he strokes himself closer and closer to his orgasm.

“I would fuck you so hard; you would come from just my dick up your ass baby.”

“ _Please_ ,” he begs softly, “please Law… wanna cum…”

His voice sounds weak as he repeatedly begs Law to let him have his release. It’s easy to imagine the debauched look on his face. It’s one of Law’s favorite looks on him. Suits him so well... Even more so when his flustered cheeks are painted white with Law’s semen.

“Fuck baby, you’re such a good little whore for me. So perfect. Want to fill you up… want to shoot my whole load inside you and watch it dribble out of your gaping hole… Fuck! Baby cum for me!”

Finally getting Law’s permission is all it takes for Luffy to come undone. He whimpers loudly, chants his lover’s name again and again during his orgasm; the sound so sweet, it’s enough to push Law over the edge too. He comes in hot spurts all over his hand and dirtying his pants. Not that he cares about that in his state of total bliss.

They bask in their afterglow for a while; neither of them saying a word, too occupied with trying to get their breathing back under control anyway.

“Torao.” Luffy breaks the silence first, his voice hoarse. “I love you.”

Law smiles softly. “I love you too baby.”

“I miss you…”

God what he wouldn’t give to kiss his little sunshine now…

“It’s only a few days, baby. You’ll be back in no time. And until then you can enjoy the time together with you family.”

“…can we have lots of sex when I’m back?”

Law chuckles. As if he could ever say no to hot sex with the man he loves so much. “Yes of course,” he agrees easily.

“And lots of cuddles too?”

“Yes. Lots of cuddles too. Are you tired baby?”

“Yes, ‘m sleepy now,” he mumbles. So adorable.

“Okay baby, go to sleep. But don’t forget to clean up first.” He smiles at Luffy’s muttered ‘yeah’ and then adds: “And Luffy?”

“Hm?”

“Thank you for the nice surprise.”

He can feel Luffy’s smile through the phone and his heart starts to flutter uncontrollably. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Bye Torao…”

They end the call and Law sighs as he suddenly gets aware of the mess he made. He quickly cleans himself up and throws his ruined pajamas in the laundry.

After cleaning up and changing into a new pair of comfy pants he makes himself comfortable on the couch again, a satisfied smirk on his lips.

_“This really is a perfect day off,”_ he thinks. _“Now back to this shitty book.”_


	2. Dom/Sub (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dom/Sub  
> Rating: explicit
> 
> (Ride or Die universe)

Bellamy grins at him through the screen of his laptop, wiping his sweaty forehead and smearing it red with his bloody hands. What an idiot.

“We got all the information we need out of him boss,” he says proudly as if he actually accomplished something big. Law holds himself back from rolling his eyes; if the idiot thinks he will get praised for something as basic as getting information out of a poor bastard with torture, well then he's definitely talking to the wrong person.

“What should we do with him? Kill him?”

He taps his index finger lightly against his lips in thought but before he can answer he gets distracted by a soft noise; a desperate little whine. Taking a sip of his whiskey he leans back in his office chair to look down to his feet.

A smirk soon appears on his lips as he takes in the sight in front of his eyes.

Luffy is sitting on his knees by Law's feet, hands tied behind his back with a silk ribbon and ball gag still placed firmly in his mouth.

He looks delicious like this.

Normally Law doesn’t like gagging him; he enjoys his needy moans way too much. But now and again it’s fun to play with him like this. Especially since Luffy gets so adorably frustrated when he’s not able to shout Law’s name for the whole mansion to hear.

And Law loves it too. However, he has been a bad boy; forgetting to watch his tongue once again. Bad boys don’t get what they want.

Completely ignoring Bellamy on the other end of the video call, he eyes his little pet up and down. The choice of sexy underwear has been a fantastic idea, if he may say so himself.

The teen looks absolutely ravishing in the white lingerie set. Everything from the little bralette to the panties and the garter belt - that looks more like a very short skirt - is made out of ruffled chiffon. The thigh highs match in colour aswell, as do the included choker with the leash attached to it.

He looks perfect. Cute and innocent; as if Law hasn't tainted him in every way possible already.

“Get rid of him,” he finally answers bellamy’s question, eyes not once leaving Luffy’s.

Law licks his lips as he admires his pretty face painted white with his cum from the blowjob earlier.

What a beautiful sight.

They’ve been at this for at least three hours already; with Luffy sitting at Law’s feet like a good boy while he gets some work done. He hasn’t let Luffy cum yet while he on the other hand got to shoot his load twice; the first time down his toys throat and the second time all over his pretty tear-stained face. He really looks too good with Law’s cum all over him…

The thought alone makes him harden in his pants again. He smirks, _it’s time for the next round._

Luffy on the other hand seems to be done with the game Law is playing. He glares up at the older man, brown eyes piercing him with an intense stare.

Now that’s not a good pet at all.

To remind him who exactly is in control here, Law tugs at the leash in his hand. 

He tugs hard enough that Luffy’s upper body jerks forward. With his arms tied behind his back he fails to hold his balance and almost topples over if it weren’t for Law’s legs preventing him from kissing the floor.

“Be a good boy,” he scolds but can’t help but chuckle at Luffy’s angry expression.

Bellamy clears his throat, forcing Law’s attention back on him. It’s a good thing that he can’t see Luffy on the floor. Good for him or else Law would have to gouge his eyes out…

“Make sure to get rid of his body properly,” he says and with that he ends the call. His erection is throbbing painfully and he can imagine more fun things to do than to make sure that his henchmen are doing their job right. _So much more fun things…_

Luffy tries to say something through the ball gag and earns himself a slap on his cheek. Not hard enough to hurt him, but hard enough to feel the sting. He feels how warm the skin gets as he gently caresses it with his thumb, humiliating the boy even further.

He lets out a soft whine, fresh tears springing to his eyes but Law can feel his little cock twitch against his leg.

What a good little whore he is, enjoying to be treated like a worthless dog.

“Why so impatient doll?” he asks with a smirk, patting his thigh, “be a good little pet and come sit in my lap.”

Luffy gets up from floor immediately and climbs into his lap like he was told.

Good boy.

With his index, he softly brushes over Luffy’s erection, making the boy shudder in his lap. “Want me to remove this?” he asks while slightly tugging at the gag.

The teen nods vigorously and Law feels generous. He reaches behind his head to undo the buckle and removes the ball. Luffy starts coughing weakly. Tears stream down his cheeks and _fuck_ he looks so unbelievably sexy; Law’s pants are getting tighter by the second. “You don’t like being gagged baby?”

When Luffy doesn’t answer Law grabs a fistful of his black hair and jerks his head back forcefully. The choked out scream sounds like an angel’s choir to the older man’s ear.

Grip still firmly in Luffy’s hair he goes to undo his slacks with his free hand, cock springing free and standing proudly against his stomach.

Luffy’s gaze wanders down to Law’s dick, eyes full with desire. What a perfect little cock-slut – _fuck!_

“But you love to get your mouth stuffed full with my cock, don’t you.” It’s not even a question. Law knows exactly how much the boy loves to choke on his dick. With his oral fixation he comes easily just from Law’s length shoved down his throat.

Fuck, once again he is reminded just how fucking perfect Luffy is for him.

“Law please,” he begs sweetly, “I don’t want to wait any longer… please fuck me already!”

Finally letting go of his hair, Law tugs at the leash again. “Oh? You don’t want to wait any longer yeah?” he asks mockingly, “want me to bend you over my desk and fuck you stupid? Hm, that’s it right? You want me fill your slutty little hole to the brim with my fat cock and fuck you hard and fast.”

Luffy moans his agreement, subconsciously rocking his hips to get a little bit of release at least.

The tattooed smirks and tugs on the leash again. “Well I have news for you baby boy: this is not about what you want. Now tell me; who’s the one holding the leash baby.”

“Y-you,” he stammers meekly.

“Exactly. And that makes you what?”

“Y-your… your p-pet…”

Gently he pats the teen’s cheek; smiling softly, satisfied with the answer. “See, you can be such a good boy.” Leaning in he whispers against Luffy’s lips: “Good boys get rewards.”

Luffy melts against him as soon as their lips meet. He’s so weak for kisses, it’s adorable.

“So fucking pretty baby,” he mutters, “now, what do I want to do with you…”

His tattooed hands wander to Luffy’s thighs, groping at the exposed skin right above the thigh highs. He pulls at the garter and lets it snap back against his skin.

“Fuck you look so sexy. So sexy for me darling.” Soon he lets his hands wander down to his butt, the soft skin feeling just right in his hands. He kneads the plump butt for a moment, enjoying all the noises coming from Luffy.

“Want to ride my cock, baby?”

He nods, letting out another desperate whine as Law suddenly pulls his cheeks apart - moving the panties to the side aswell - to tug at the butt plug inside of him. “This not enough?”

“N-no! N-not enough! Please… your cock… please!”

Law huffs. “Filthy slut.” The boy shudders at the insult and Law grins. “You really love my cock, huh?”

“Yes! Yes… love it, _love it!_ Law fuck me, please!”

Without a warning whatsoever, Law removes the plug from his slick, lubed up hole and tosses it on the floor. He grabs Luffy’s thighs to hoist him up in the air and line himself up with the teen’s gaping entrance. He cries out Law’s name when he enters him in one swift motion, stuffing his tight little ass to the brim.

“Now be a good little toy for me and ride my cock.”

Without further instructions, Luffy obeys and starts bouncing up and down Law’s length, squeezing him oh so perfectly. “H-hah… Law… oh god! S-so big!”

Law pulls on the leash again, bringing Luffy’s face closer to crash their lips together. Licking his lips he demands for the boy to open his mouth. He, of course, gives in easily and lets Law slip his tongue inside his hot mouth. He licks into it greedily; his own taste still lingering on the younger’s tongue.

They have to part for air soon and Law stops to admire the boy in his lap. The lingerie looks delicious on him, even more so with the debauched look on his pretty face. He’s a mess of tears, cum and drool.

A fucking masterpiece is what he is.

“Good boy,” he praises and Luffy picks up the speed of his movements. He takes Law’s huge cock easily, lifting himself up until only the tip is inside of him and then slams down until his full length is nestled balls-deep inside of him again.

“Please,” he begs, “L-ahh p-please… let me touch… hah… you.”

His speech is slurred and his legs are trembling. With his panties already drenched in pre-cum, Law decides to have mercy with the teen. He frees his little cock and starts to pump him lazily, all while Luffy continues to fuck himself on Law’s dick.

“Hngh… s-so close… hah… please…”

Oh no, that won’t do.

He pulls on the leash – _hard_ – making him fall forwards into Law’s chest. He whines helplessly, being completely at Law’s mercy, yet his ass continues to bounce up and down on the cock inside of him.

“If you cum now,” Law growls, “you will get punished.”

Luffy buries his face in the crook of Law’s neck and sobs: “P-Please…!”

“Do you understand?”

When Luffy only nods his head weakly against Law’s neck, he grips his hair again and yanks his head back. In his deep voice he growls: “You answer me if I ask you a question! Or do you rather not want to talk, huh? Is it that? You want me to gag you again?”

Luffy lets out a sob, a pathetic little sound, and shakes his head as much as he can manage with Law's tight grip holding him in place. “N-no! Please Law… I’m s-sorry…”

“Yeah? You’re going to be a good boy for me?”

“Yes! I-I’m a good boy f-for you!”

Suddenly Law grabs his butt, digs his fingers into the soft flesh, making Luffy mewl in protest when he lifts him off his cock. He stands up from his chair and puts Luffy back down on the floor where he stands on wobbly legs, knees almost giving out under his weight. 

The older man moves his laptop aswell as a few important documents to the side before he slams Luffy face first down onto the desk. With one hand he pushes his face down on the varnished wood while the other is busy groping his butt. He spreads his cheeks and lets out a whistle at the sight.

“Look at that slutty hole,” he chuckles, “it’s twitching. Miss my cock already?”

Before the teen can answer, Law lets go off him completely and takes a step back to give himself some room to admire his toy. His cock feels neglected, missing the tight heat around him, so he wraps his hand around the shaft and starts to sloppily jerk himself off to the erotic picture in front of him.

Luffy lets out a needy moan and wiggles his ass in the air. He holds himself up on his tippy-toes on shaky legs. Law is sure he wouldn’t be able to support his own weight were it not for his upper body to lie flat on the wooden desk.

He looks beautiful; skin glistening with sweat, his black hair a mess and the cute white lingerie a beautiful contrast to how lewd he actually looks.

“Law… please!”

The older man clicks his tongue. “God you’re such a filthy little whore. Acting as if you’re dying without my cock deep inside your ass. Are you that desperate?”

“Y-yes,” he admits with a sob, “n-need it. Need your cock. _Please!_ ”

How could he say no to Luffy’s sweet begging?

Quickly Law lines himself up with his greedily fluttering hole and pushes his whole length in with one swift snap of his hips, making the teen moan out his name like it’s a prayer.

_Oh_ , Law definitely is his god and lucky for his little pet, he intends to listen to Luffy’s prayers.

He starts fucking him hard and fast, exactly how he likes it, making sure to hit the sweet spot inside of him with every thrust. He grunts when Luffy tightens up even more, fucking into him even harder. “Fuck you’re so tight baby, feels so good! Aren’t you a perfect slut for me?”

Luffy is panting heavily, his small body being pushed forward with every snap of Law’s hips. It must hurt, the older thinks briefly, the way his skin grazes against the desk. However; from the blissed out look on his face, he doesn’t seem to mind at all.

Law has a firm grip on the younger’s waist, gripping the flesh so hard it will probably leaves bruises for Law to admire the next day. He loves to leave his marks all over his body, making sure that everyone knows Luffy is his and his alone!

“How is it baby boy?” he purrs, leaning forward and blanketing his body with his own much larger one. He nibbles on the boy’s ear, not slowing down his harsh thrusts, and then moves down to his neck; deciding that he needs a few marks there too. “Do you like it to get fucked open by my cock baby?”

“God yes,” Luffy all but screams. His voice sounds hoarse from how hard he got his throat fucked earlier. It makes his sweet moans even sexier. “P-please Law… it’s so good… hahh… your c-cock feels so good! I-I want to cum… god please Law let me cum…!”

The teen begs and sobs, tears flowing freely down his red cheeks. Law kisses them away before capturing his swollen lips for a passionate kiss. It’s almost gentle – for his standard it sure is – but his thrusts are incredibly rough.

Sometimes while fucking Luffy, he thinks he will break him; that there has to be a point for the teen where he just can’t take it anymore. But Luffy keeps surprising him; he never asks Law to slow down or to stop. He just keeps fucking taking it – hell – he even demands Law to give him _more_.

It’s almost making him dizzy how perfect Luffy is for him...

Only when it comes to sex of course, he quickly adds to his own thought. For Law there doesn’t exist anything else outside of a sexual relationship.

Law rises to his full height again to thrust deeper and harder into the mess that is Luffy.

He growls: “Yeah? Then cum for me baby!”

As soon as the command is spoken, Luffy comes undone on Law’s cock, spilling his hot seed on the expensive wood. He’ll get a punishment for this later but right now Law couldn’t care less. His vision turns blurry for a few seconds when Luffy tightens even more around him during his orgasm, almost as if he tries to suck in more of Law’s dick when he’s already stuffed full. What a slut…

Luffy goes slack after he comes down from his high, basking in his afterglow as he lies limply on the desk, still getting pushed forward from Law’s hard thrusts.

Arousal rushes hot through his veins; he’s close too but not ready to let the fun end just yet.

Luffy slowly comes back into reality. He whimpers softly as Law keeps fucking him past his orgasm to the point of overstimulation. Drool drips down his chin as he cries and whines: “Law… ahh _Law_ please! N-no more! ‘s too much… hah… please!”

The soft pleas turn him on even more and he picks up his pace, fucking him even harder.

He grabs Luffy by the hair and yanks him up; his back arching so much it actually looks painful.

“N-no! L-ahh please s-stop,” he sobs while contradicting his own words by raising his ass higher up in the air to give the older man better access.

His face is a wreck, his puffy cheeks red and wet from new tears. The sight sets something animalistic inside of Law free. He wants to take apart what's left of him; until he owns him completely. The thought alone drives him crazy.

“You love it!” he grunts in his ear. “Love to get fucked until you’re nothing more than a crying, wrecked mess. A perfect little toy for me to use…”

“L-Law it’s… hah… it’s t-too much. Please…!”

Law’s thrusts start to get more frantic as he gets closer and closer to his own orgasm.

The begging for him to stop continues on, spurring Law on to go at it even harder. They have a safe word for when Luffy seriously wants him to stop; he made sure to go through it again before they started, so he’s not worried for Luffy’s well-being at all.

“You can take it. I know you love it baby. Admit it!” he demands, “Tell me what a good whore you are for me!”

Luffy gives in easily. There’s no resistance left in him. Exactly how Law wants him to be. Fucking him stupid until he’s nothing more than a mess and listens to Law’s every word, until he submits to Law completely – that’s how Law likes it best. And Luffy too, he knows.

“L-love it,” he moans loudly, “l-love your cock so much! Law… ahh… I love it! _I love you…_ ”

Hearing the last part, Law gets pushed over the edge. He comes hard, spilling his hot cum deep inside of Luffy, filling him even more.

With a few more lazy thrusts he rides out his mind-blowing orgasm before he pulls out. Luffy whimpers at the sudden loss and pushes his butt up higher in the air as if asking Law to stuff him full again. _Unbelievable!_

He wipes the sweat from his forehead as he watches his cum drip out of Luffy’s gaping hole. The sight never ceases to mesmerize him. He takes a mental note to prevent his seed from leaking out of the teen with a plug next time. _Leaving it in the whole day and watching him squirm,_ he thinks to himself with a smirk on his lips, _that's gonna be a lot of fun._

A sob coming from Luffy snaps him out of it. He grabs a tissue from the desk and quickly wipes himself clean, tucking himself back in his pants before cleaning the cum dripping out of the younger.

He frees his hands, tossing the ribbon to the side, and scoops him up in his arms. Sitting down on his chair again he makes sure that Luffy sits in his lap comfortably before he presses soft kisses to his lips, cheeks and forehead. Long tattooed fingers run through Luffy’s damp hair as Law soothes him and helps him to calm down again. “You did so well baby,” he praises, kissing him again softly. “So amazing. You're so beautiful darling. How are you feeling?”

“Good,” Luffy mumbles, cuddling closer to him. “Just… tired.”

“Yeah? Okay we can go to bed and cuddle. Would you like that?”

The teen perks up at that. He looks up at Law through half-lidded eyes and smiles a sleepy little smile, nodding his head as enthusiastically as he can manage in his exhaustion. _So cute…_

He nuzzles his nose in the tattooed man's neck and lets out a happy sigh.

Law rolls his eyes; Luffy is always so clingy after rough sex… but he doesn’t really mind it and he knows how important aftercare is. And he sure as hell won’t let Luffy drop!

“Okay. But first we’ll take a hot bath. And get you something to drink.”

He mutters something unintelligible – probably expressing his agreement – and Law takes it as his cue to get up from his seat with the teen in his arms, making his way towards his bathroom.

A soft smile appears on his lips when the younger starts to softly snore, already dozing off. He presses a sweet kiss on top of his head.

It's almost a shame that he has to strip Luffy out of the sexy underwear to take a bath. He'll definitely has to wear this one again. Especially the choker and the leash; after all, his little sunshine makes an excellent pet. 

And his training isn't done yet either.  
  



	3. Longing (fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writer's block is hitting me so hard and I hate it ._. At least I got inspired to write a short fluff drabble
> 
> Hope you guys like it <3

One month.

That's 30 days.

720 long hours.

43'200 minutes without his idiot rubber boyfriend.

Somehow it feels even longer than that - and yes - Law knows he's being dramatic, but he can't help it. The last days have been tough and the longing in his heart becomes more and more unbearable with every second that passes. 

He sighs, long and heavy, for probably the thousandth time in the past few hours. He's sulking and his crew is worried, he knows. They mean well but their pitiful looks and poor attempts to lift his mood aren't helping at all. Hell, not even Bepo manages to cheer him up and that has to say something.

If he at least could hear Luffy's voice, that always helps. Makes his aching heart a little bit lighter. Hearing that stupid laugh that made him fall head over heels, it now only remains as a dull memory inside his head.

Last time he heard it was two weeks ago. That's basically an eternity. And god when did he become such a sap? How did that happen?

Luffy really has him wrapped around his little finger…

The sudden radio silence feels strange. Usually Luffy calls at least three times a week and always for the dumbest reasons: A funny story that Usopp told them during dinner that Law _needs_ to hear because ' _it's_ _so_ _hilarious Torao'_. Or how Nami charged him a hefty sum for something he broke while training with Zoro. Sometimes he calls just to teel him about the giant fish he just caught, that Blackleg promised will make a delicious dinner.

And his favorite of them all: _"Shishishi~ just because I miss you, dummy."_

Needless to say, Law always acts as if the random calls annoy him. He may be a sap but he'll be damned to ever let Luffy know that. No way.

Now though, he wishes for nothing more than for this stupid snail to finally make a sound. But...

_The Den Den Mushis can't communicate with each other around these islands,_ Nami had told him when they discussed the route straw hats are taking to reach their meeting point. S _o don't worry about our captain too much when you don't hear anything from him the next two or three weeks._

_Tch._

He remembers the teasing tone in her voice. Is he really an open book like that? Apparently he is. That's probably how they all seemingly knew about his feelings for the idiot long before he realized it himself…

Law always found pride in the fact that he can hide his thoughts and emotions quite well. When did that change? 

At least it's only like that when it comes to his fellow captain.

Nami was right. Of course he worries. And now he's sitting here, like the lovesick fool that he is, glaring at the transponder snail sitting on his nightstand as if he could make the poor thing ring with just a look alone. 

The logical side of his brain _knows_ that there is no reason for him to worry about Luffy. He probably made a ton of new friends already, like he always does, and is having fun with some kind of crazy 'adventure'. And even if he got in some sort of trouble - which, Law assumes, is probably the case - Luffy can handle it perfectly fine himself.

Law knows all that.

Now if only someone could tell that to his heart…

Of course Law has his crew. They are his family and he loves them dearly. It's just not the same. Without Luffy everything feels so dull; as if the sun was taken away from him, leaving him behind all alone and in the dark.

He's used to it. To the darkness. It accompanies him since his childhood. He adapted to it, made peace with living with these bad thoughts that haunt him. The darkness became his friend over the years but… now that he knows what it's like to have sunshine in his life, he doesn't really want to go back anymore.

God, he's being so melodramatic but _damnit_ he really misses his boyfriend. He misses him terribly...

If he only could hear his voice.

That's when it suddenly hits him: there _is_ a way to hear Luffy's voice!

How couldn't he think of this sooner?! Was he that busy with pitying himself?

Oh well, it's no use to dwell on that any longer. Instead he jumps out of bed faster than ever before and rummages through his drawer. He knows it has to be in there somewhere, it _has_ to- there it is!

A smile crosses his face as he holds the object up to examine it: a camera. A recording dial to be exact. Usopp gifted it to him a few months ago, for what reason; Law doesn't know. _I just think you should have this,_ the sniper answered his question in the most cryptic way possible.

Not that the reasoning behind it matters anyway, no, all that matters is that he has it. And that he already used it. He takes a mental note to thank Usopp on the next occasion.

Getting comfortable on the bed again, he arranges the camera so that the image gets projected onto the blank wall across from his bed. His heart starts beating faster, hands getting a little bit sweaty. Swallowing hard, he presses the button on the dial.

At first he only sees the blurry image of his bedsheets and then there's his own face on the wall, staring directly at him. Mussed hair and teary eyes a clear indication that he just woke up. Law doesn't know _why_ but he remembers that he woke up on that day and his sleep-deprived brain told him to record this quiet moment, early in the morning when the warm rays of sunlight flood the room and create a peaceful atmosphere. 

Turns out that his tired brain is a fucking genius!

"That's the future king of the pirates for you-," he hears his own voice, whispering softly and still heavily laced with sleep. The camera shifts and instead of his face, now points directly at a sleeping Monkey D. Luffy.

Law's heart skips a beat at the sight.

"-drooling all over my pillow."

Luffy's arms are wrapped around Law's torso multiple times and his face is pressed against his shoulder, where - in fact - a small puddle of drool has formed. He snores lightly and nuzzles his face even closer to the older man's arm.

The sight of his boyfriend sleeping peacefully is one that Law will never get tired of. He just looks too adorable with his relaxed face and disheveled hair. It's the only time of the day where he's not making an unnecessary amount of noise, which is a plus too. 

God, it's been too long since he felt the teen's warmth next to him in the morning. He misses everything about his boyfriend, but that - the tender moment in the early morning hours, where the sun isn't up quite yet and they seek warmth in the form of cuddles underneath the heavy blankets - that; he misses the most.

With a soft smile on his lips he watches himself brush a strand of Luffy's hair behind his ear, revealing more of the teen's face. Round cheeks and full lips, eyes scrunching together at Law's gentle touch. He stirs in his sleep, smacks his lips together and mumbles a soft: "Torao…"

Law feels his heart flutter inside his chest, butterflies dancing around in his stomach like crazy. A warmth spreads inside him, shows itself with a light blush on his face.

He never knew that he's capable of loving so strongly. And yet here he is, heart and soul yearning for the love of his life as he watches a video of the beautiful moment they shared with each other.

Luffy barged into his life like the storm that he is, turned his whole world upside down. And Law? Law wouldn't want to have it any other way. Putting all his fears and doubts aside and letting the other captain into his heart; it was the best decision he ever made.

"Nnn… Torao what are you doing?" Luffy's voice is raspy from sleep. He blinks a few times to adjust to the light and then smiles directly into the camera. "Toraooo," he pouts, "are you recording me?"

Law hears himself chuckle and then confirm that yes, that's exactly what he's doing. "But why?" comes the whine from the younger. He tries to snatch the camera out of Law's hand, but with his longer arms that are out of Luffy's reach, and him still being half asleep, he gives up rather quickly. Instead he buries his face in Law's chest and lets out a soft grunt. "Stupid Torao…"

"Let me," Law says, "you look cute when you're sleepy."

He wraps a tattooed arm around the younger's small waist and pulls him closer. Luffy lets out a happy sigh, a content sound that tugs at Law's heartstrings. With just that he said more than ever could put into words. _It's good. I'm happy. I'm home, here in your arms._

Law knows that feeling. Feels it in every fiber of his being, every time Luffy's lips are pressed against his. Luffy is his home too.

"Put that thing down Torao." Luffy yawns loudly. "I want my morning cuddles now."

He complies easily, because of course he does. Putting the dial down on the mattress next to them, it now faces the ceiling and Law's heart sinks just a little bit. 

A heavy sigh escapes him as he no longer can see his boyfriend. The only thing that remains are the murmured 'I love you's and the sound of soft kisses. 

He stops the video.

Letting himself fall backwards onto the bed he lies there in silence with his arms covering his flustered face. _Damnit!_

It helped somehow, seeing Luffy and hearing his voice for the first time in two weeks. But the longing got even stronger.

Minutes pass by as he recalls Luffy's voice over and over in his head until it's filled with only _Torao, Torao, Torao…_

His heart races uncontrollably, Law fears it might jump out of his chest at any second. 

It's okay, he tells himself, they'll meet up soon. God, he can't wait to finally have him in his arms again. To kiss him and tell him how much he missed him. To tell him how much he loves him...

Suddenly a loud noise causes him to jump up. Room already formed out of instinct, he slowly realizes what interrupted his thoughts.

_Purupurupuru_

_Purupurupuru_

_Purupurupuru_

He's never picked up the Den Den Mushi so fast.


End file.
